


Sleeping again

by sherlylikeswaffles



Series: Again [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post Season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 10:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7930840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlylikeswaffles/pseuds/sherlylikeswaffles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(sort of follow up to "Breathing again") Felicity wakes up with her head resting on Oliver's chest and they talk about their time apart and what it means to them to be together...because only together they can sleep again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping again

**Author's Note:**

> I'm desperately looking for a beta-reader. So if you like this fic or see ways to improve it and would like to do some beta-reading ( a short fic like this once or twice a month), please message me on tumblr (I'm Sherlylikeswaffles on there as well). Thanks for reading and please leave a comment!

Felicity snuggled closer to her pillow. But what was that? Her head rested on something that was too hard to be her pillow. She opened her eyes slowly and saw the scars. She knew every single one of them and had gently kissed them countless times just to show Oliver how much she loved his flaws.  
Oliver! Her head rested on Oliver's chest. How had that happened? She peaked carefully under the blanket he must have wrapped around her. She was naked and so was Oliver.  
Oliver moved and she was afraid he would wake up and tell her that this was all a terrible mistake. But he only put his arm around her and let it rest on the small of her back.  
She had missed this. Oliver made her feel protected and loved. She could smell his sweat and deodorant. And even though Oliver's chest wasn't as soft as the pillow on her bed, right now, there was no place she'd rather have her head.  
Oliver moved again and she lifted her head a little to see his face. He smiled but his eyes were still closed. She slowly reached out to touch his cheek. He looked so peaceful and relaxed. She had missed the feeling of his scruff against her palm. But it woke Oliver up. He opened his eyes and just stared at her.  
She got lost in his eyes. They had been avoiding eye contact lately but this, drowning in his eyes and amazed by the love she saw in them, was something she had missed every day.  
"Good morning, " she whispered eventually.  
Oliver smiled: "Good morning. "  
" I hope you have no where to be right now?"  
"No, I'm sure I belong right here," Oliver reached out to touch her cheek.  
"That's sweet. But I think I better check my phone," she said and sat up.  
"Felicity, no!" Oliver groaned and reached for her wrist, trying to keep her from getting up.  
"It'll just be a sec. Be right back." She got up, still completely naked and could practically feel Oliver's eyes follow her across the room. The phone had been left on her table the night before. She checked it for the time and it was half past six. Felicity didn't remember the last time she had slept this long...this long meaning five full hours. She unlocked the screen and scrolled through her messages. A few from Curtis, mostly complaints about the board of Palmer Tech and one text from her mom that they really need to talk soon. Donna texted her nearly every day and demanded they video chat at least once a week. Her mom was really happy with Quentin and of course Felicity was happy that Donna was happy but her happiness had just reminded her too much of how things were between her and Oliver...well, used to be. Last night had been great. Better than their first night together actually and back then, she hadn't believed it could get any better apart from the tiny fact that Oliver had believed that it would be the last night they would ever spend together. The night in Nanda Parbat had been full of desperation. But last night had felt like a promise, a new beginning and like coming home.   
“So anything on your schedule today?” Oliver asked, still watching her.   
“No, I'm free all day...thanks to my temporary unemployment. I should call my mum probably,” she told him.  
“Hm, you really should,” he muttered so quietly that she wasn't sure he intended for her to hear him at all.   
“What?” she asked, turning toward him, “have you been texting with my mum again?”  
“Not exactly,” he replied and couldn't hide a mischievous grin.   
“Not exactly?” Felicity placed her phone back down on the table and walked over to the mattress where Oliver was laying.   
“She called me during lunch break yesterday. I would have told you but...” he hurried to say.  
“What did you two talk about?” Felicity sat down next to him. They were still both completely naked. But he didn't seem distracted by this fact at all when he told her honestly: “About you, mostly.”  
“What about me?”  
“Just the usual stuff, how amazing you are, how much we care about you and how Donna thinks we really need to get back together,” Oliver told her with a grin.  
“Yeah? Well, maybe I should really call her later then. I have some good news to tell her...”  
“You have?”  
“Very good news...” Felicity leaned over to kiss him on his smiling mouth.   
“Do you wanna get some breakfast? I could make us omelets,” Oliver suggested.   
Felicity chuckled. Omelets used to be their number one breakfast food.   
“Sounds great...but actually it's only half past six. I'm not ready yet to get dressed,” Felicity told Oliver, laying back down beside him again.   
“Okay, that's fine with me. I guess I'm a little sleepy from all the sleep I got last night. I haven't really slept since...” Another sentence that was left unfinished.   
Felicity gently stroked his muscular chest and then pulled his head down so that his face rested right across from hers. “Me neither...I used to be able to sleep everywhere, anytime before I joined the team. But then the nightmares started, I got scared someone would come visit me during the night and well, I didn't spend much time at home anyway. And then we got together and I finally felt completely safe again. Oliver, I missed you so much. I missed this.” Felicity whispered even though they were on their own.  
“Me too. I missed you so much,” Oliver replied quietly, “and I missed sleep.” He smiled at her and started to gently play with her hair that was tangled from sleeping and traced the lines of her face with his finger tips.   
“Would it be weird if we just stayed here for a few more hours...just to sleep?” Felicity asked him, suppressing a yawn. Oliver stroking her like this, had made her really sleepy.   
“No, not at all. I'd love to sleep with you.” Oliver replied, his voice sounded sleepy as well. 

“And by sleep you mean sleep…. like sleep sleep, right?” Felicity rambled. How could one word always have two completely different meanings?

“You're so cute when you speak in sentence fragments,” Oliver told her grinning and kissed her. The kiss was gently at first but then quickly turned into something more. 

“That's not what I meant with “sleep sleep”,” Felicity muttered between kisses. 

“Oh, really?” Oliver feigning astonishment. 

“Watch it!” Felicity warned him, only to kiss him harder. 

When Felicity woke up again, it was already two in the afternoon.

“Oliver,” she nearly screamed when she checked her phone, “We slept all day long.” She held the clock of her phone under Oliver's nose. Oliver was still struggling with waking up.

“Ah that's a little late for breakfast then. How about omelets for lunch?” Oliver suggested. 

Felicity smiled at him lovingly. “Yes, please. I'm starving!”


End file.
